devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon of Morris Island
It is the devil causing the fire that occurred 20 years ago on Morris Island. For decades he remained in the demonic world waiting for the gates of the ancient ruins of the island to be opened to go out into the human world and reclaim Sparda's blood. His real name is never mentioned. History Twenty years ago, on Morris Island, there was a huge fire that devastated the entire town. Most of the inhabitants died, few survived. But later, some of the survivors testified that before the fire they were attacked by a horde of demons. But such a testimony did not come to be believed. 20 years later, everything had returned to normal and the town had rebuilt buildings throughout the island. Ernest, an inhabitant of the island, decided to contact his old friend Tony, who once lived with his mother before the fire before they were accused of causing the fire and being forced to leave the island. According to Ernest, he had found a way to prove their innocence and thus cleanse the reputation of Tony and his mother so that they would recover from the humiliation suffered. After hearing the rumors that in a city was a demon hunter named Tony, Ernest made the decision to contact Morrison, Tony's agent, to find him. By keeping him informed of the situation, Dante, whom Ernest had confused with his friend Tony, decided to accept his request and go with him to Morris Island. Once in Morris Island, Dante learned about Ernest's plan which consisted of opening an ancient portal that connected the human world with the demonic world to eliminate a demon which, according to him, was the true culprit of the fire that occurred. 20 years in the village. Upon reaching the ruins of the portal, Ernest began to perform a ritual to open the giant gates of the ruins. After opening the doors, a huge demon with animal appearance appeared to attack Ernest, who had no chance to damage him with his shotgun. Before the demon could attack Ernest, Dante was present stopping the demon with his sword Rebellion, also destroying the portal from which he had left. Upon seeing Dante, the demon recognized Dante as the son of Sparda, so he decided to kill him to claim Sparda's blood and thus become more powerful. Ernest, seeing the fire that had caused by the demon, thought that Tony was the cause of the fire happened 20 years ago since that same demon had followed him to assassinate him. While Ernest was losing consciousness, Dante finally ended his mission by killing the demon and taking Ernest to the hospital. Personality His personality is very similar to most demons seeking to obtain Sparda's blood. He is vengeful and greedy, with a little more wit than the lesser demons. He relies too much on his abilities thinking that just by leaving the Human World he would easily eliminate Dante. Appearance Its appearance is similar to that of a bat with the face of a bird of prey. His coat is black and his complexion is gray, his eyes are completely red and his beak seems to be a metal material. His fingers are bone-colored and highly rectable, he has a pair of ears similar to those of a bat and a pair of huge wings. Powers and abilities Among its natural abilities is its ability to generate flares through its mouth, generating fires of great magnitude capable of ending the lives of dozens of people and buildings. With its pair of claws can withstand attacks of swords like Rebellion, and even attack with them as if they were weapons. His corporal fitness is superior to that of a normal demon, however and like many other demons he died after a fight with Dante. By owning a pair of wings you may have the ability to fly, however this is never proven. es:Demonio de Morris Island Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists